Best Massage Ever
by singdiva1794
Summary: Max is under stress with work and Fang is there to relieve it... Lemon One-Shot OOC Max and Fang...


_**(A/n: I am doing this fic because there are definitely not enough like it!)**_

* * *

Max Pov

I unlocked the door to my apartment and winced as I tweaked my back. After finally settling down from the war, I was in high stress from the normality all of the time. I was so used to people jumping out at every corner that I was not able to sleep from the change.

Fang and I were back together even though the bastard left me. I still didn't trust him, but it was getting better everyday. I had kissed him once but I was keeping it to a minimum because I was still hurt. We hadn't really talked about it.

I walked in the door, set my bags down and did a back-bend just to stretch my back out. I got weird looks from the kids who were playing video games in my living room but they didn't say anything. The kids were in High school and Middle school now so they had returned home before me. I had a job as a secretary and my mom helped me pay for the two tiny apartment the kids and I stayed in. Angel, Gazzy and Iggy stayed in one appartment and Nudge Fang and I were in the other. We usually hung out in my apartment and then went to our respective apartments at night.

Fang saw me walk in the door and grabbed the bags I'd sat down and sat them on the table. Fang hugged me and leaned in for a kiss. I moved to the side and kissed his cheek before literally running into the room I slept in. We didn't have room for all three of us to sleep separately, so two of us had to share, which meant that Fang walked into our room right as I was about to change out of my work clothes. Fang and I had seen each other naked before when we were kids but no that we were somewhat involved I couldn't change in front of him.

"I was just about to change, so please leave." I said coldly. I was sick of him demanding an explanation for me not wanting to be physical with him. He didn't deserve it yet.

"What can I do Max?" Fang asked in desperation.

"To see me naked? Nothing. That wouldn't happen if I was happy with you." Yes it would.

He turned me around and looked me in the eyes. "Max. Please. I'm not talking about seeing your less modest side." I wish you would...

We stared at each other for an eon. A tear rolled down my cheek as he tilted my chin up and we shared a slow kiss. The kiss told me all I needed to know. It told me that Fang was sorry and that we would come out of this as a couple that could be happy. I loved Fang and he loved me which made me want to jump up and cheer while at the same time slap him in the face for leaving me so long ago.

He broke the kiss and caught my gaze once again. His forehead touched mine as I put my arms around his chest (under his arms) and caught his shoulders from behind. His right hand went behind my head and his other went to wipe at the tears that were flowing down my face in a literal stream. He pressed me up against him and held me there afraid I would run.

"How could you do that to me Fang? How did it not completely break your heart to leave? How did you even get up in the morning?" I cried softly, our tears intermingling.

"I had to protect you Max. I couldn't let you be distracted by me. It did break my heart, more than you know. I more or less sat around and did nothing, missing you." Fang's voice broke when my name passed over his lips. Even though he only whispered the words they were heartfelt.

"I hate you for doing that to me. I'll hate you forever for that, or at least I'll try to." I broke our gaze and put my head on his lean chest. His arms wrapped around me and tightly squeezed me. I couldn't breathe so I shoved him off of me rather hard. It would have been mean to do that which was exactly what I was going for, but he caught himself against the door. His bewildered face was so cute that I reached behind him and locked the door before pulling his face to mine via his shiny black hair.

Our lips connected and I felt his hand pull my left leg up so it was wrapped around his waist. Well if I was going to make out with him I might as well go all out. I jumped and he grabbed my ass so he held me up. He turned me around and I felt my back press against the door. I undid a few of his buttons and moaned into his mouth as his tongue lightly outlined my lips.

Our tongues danced for a while, but my back started to hurt so I broke our kiss off. I stayed in the position I was in to explain this to him and he laid me down on his bed. He laid next to me and kissed up one side of my neck. I reattached our lips and got the button-down shirt he was wearing all the way off of him. Glad to be free of the obstruction, Fang kissed down my neck again. He sucked at my pulse point and I could almost feel the mark he was making appear.

"Mine." He whispered in my ear.

"Forever." I replied and we shared another kiss.

I broke off the kiss and trailed my lips down Fangs neck making ironic bite marks**__****_._**

"Dinner!" someone yelled from outside our haven. The door shook. "Why's the door locked? Fang? Max?" asked Nudge's voice. "Iggy! I think Max and Fang are in trouble!Their room door is locked and they aren't answering!" She said all of this so fast, we didn't have time to answer.

Fang got up and opened the door. "It's okay Nudge. We'll be down in a minute..."

I stood up and look around Fang to see an astonished Nudge close to a giggle fit. "Will you put a shirt on and come to eat or would you like me to leave you alone to sex Max?" She giggled and ran off before Fang could reply.

I just about died laughing. "I think you should continue to sex me. It was fun." I gave him a 'come-hither' look and kissed his mouth. I pulled away and walked through the doorway. Before I went into the kitchen I turned and said, "Put a shirt on baby." I ran in the kitchen giggling and I was stared at. I smiled and sat down. I saw Nudge's face and I giggled. Her face was one of shock and I couldn't keep in my laughter when it changed to one of concern. Nudge glimpsed my neck and said, "Max! Is that a hickey?"

I smiled and ate the ravioli that Iggy had fixed. It was good. I leaned back into my chair and cracked my back. "I think we should all watch a movie." I suggested. It was a Friday night and I haven't allowed the kids to date yet, so no one had plans.

"Qué idea buena." Fang said using his Spanish so he could speak as little as possible. _**(A/n: Translation at bottom.)**_

After the movie was set up, I laid down on the living room floor and stretched my back. "Ouchie" I murmured. "I have to potty." I jumped up, gave Fang a pointed look that Nudge thankfully missed and walked into our room. Fang was right behind me going through the door way and I turned around and he immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"I want a back massage and I really didn't want to ask in front of Nudge of Iggy they might get the wrong idea about it..." I looked at the floor.

"Am I allowed to get the wrong idea?" He leans down to kiss me and I reciprocate. He takes his hands and rub them up and down my back. It felt pretty good but I didn't want the kids to notice us gone so I pulled away and moved us into the living room.

Fang rubbed my back throughout the movie but never quite managed to work the knots out. I was still uncomfortable when everyone had gone to their respective rooms. "Ugh. You suck at massages Fang. I liked it better when you got the wrong idea." I smiled trying to guage his reaction.

"Fine you want me to seriously massage you?"

"Yes"

"Then take off your shirt..."

"Ha-ha...no." I laughed

"I guess you won't be getting relief today then."

I thought for a moment and then decided that I would only live once. I looked him in the eyes and slowly raised my shirt above my head. His eyes went wide and I smiled. I went to kiss him, a short chaste then I laid on my tummy on his bed.

I heard the bed creak and Fang straddled my ass. I could feel his hardness pressing against me. I almost laughed, but before I could Fang's hands were unclipping my bra and rubbing my bare back. He kneaded his hands into the knots in my back. I moaned and laid my head down so I could let him work his magic.

I had almost fallen asleep when he kissed the nape of my neck. That gave me the tingles, but I remained quiet (mostly) as his lips trailed down my back and settled at the small of my back his tongue came out and barley touched the smooth skin of my back. I moaned and Fang flipped me over. It was really too bad he'd forgotten he's taking my bra off so when he flipped me, he saw the front of my naked torso. I covered up quickly with my hands, but he grabbed them and forced them above my head. He kissed my neck and farther down until he reached the tops of my breasts. He looked up at me for permission and I nodded.

He massaged my boobs lightly before leaning his mouth down and kissing each pert nipple. He took one nipple into his mouth and continued his ministrations harder on the other one. I moaned and put my hands in his hair. I made sure not to me too loud because I didn't want to wake Nudge. He unbuttoned my jeans and kissed down to my thin stomach.

"Fang." I groaned quietly. "Please"

He pulled my pants down slowly gauging my reaction. He kissed the edge of my underwear and pulled them down slowly. He kissed my womanhood and I moaned from the sheer feeling. He licked my nether lips before delving into my vagina. He gently licked my clit and I whimpered. His tongue gradually sped up and Fang had me begging for release.

"Please Fang, ungh."

"What do you want baby?" Fang smiled. Ass.

"I want release. Please." I whimpered.

Fang sunk two of his strong fingers into me and I moaned a little louder than I should have. I arched my back as I was so close to coming. I ground myself into his fingers and he stopped moving. I almost killed him right then. When I saw he was not going to do anything I jumped on top of him. I unzipped his pants as fast as I could and pulled them down. He kicked the garments off of his feet and I took his length into my mouth. After he was good and hard I put my hands on his chest and sunk down on top of him. He slid into me and I moaned. I picked up a very quick pace and tried my best to keep it up. As soon as Fang realized I was exhausted, he flipped us over and began pounding into me. We came simultaneously and he collapsed on top of me after we'd ridden out our orgasms. He rested for a minute, pulled out and pulled me on top of him so I could lay on his chest. We fell asleep like this, under the covers, in the nude.

Best massage Ever...

* * *

_**(A/n: Like? Review!)**_

_**(Translation: Que buena idea= What a good Idea)**_


End file.
